jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Theferretman21/All for a deer
Prologue July 2nd, 2017 Congressman Sherwood stood up as he saw another mando the same, he recognized him as Gerry Harding who had once worked for the original Jurassic Park, and said “Mr. Gerry Harding, are you here to give another reason for saving Jurassic World’s cloned animals, or a reason against it”? Gerry looked up for a moment before giving his plea “Sir Sherwood, while I do care for those animals, that is not what I want, I am pleading to save some of that islands native animals. While many of them like the Red tailed boa and Brown pelican are found in other parts of the world, some like the subspecies of tufted deer on the island are in danger of extinction from both the talk of bombing the island and the prehistoric animals infesting it.” Sherwood gave a nod and said “Hm, this is a plea I haven’t heard before, now, what are you planning to do to capture these animals”? “I’m gonna bring some staff from the San Diego Zoo with me, many of which have had time on Jurassic World, a few as staff members, all we really need is access to the island and we can get the operation moving”, Gerry said before moving his cane. Sherwood could see the look in Gerry’s eye of true worry and determination in Gerry’s eyes and said: “Alright, you will have a 72 hour window and a single platoon will be contacted to potentially come with you and your team for protection”. Gerry smiled and said his thanks before the court was dismissed, but as he walked out he heard a buzz on his phone and looked at the news, eyes wide, he began moving towards his car and began driving towards the airport. Chapter 1 July 13th, 2017 Steven Percing gave a yell as a peccary bit him, and angrily pushed the animal away. He looked at his hand, which was bleeding from the bite. That animal hated him. He always wondered why he was chosen for the job, they loved Jake, why couldn’t he feed them. He walked over into a building with the words “San Diego Zoo Medical Center”, where he went and began wrapping his hand in the bandage. He got on his phone and checked the news when something caught his eye, “The Last Dinosaurs are in Danger”. Steven wondered if the US air force had finally decided to napalm the island, he was hoping that operation he had heard the avian keeper Gerry talking about could go through soon. Steven had seen a tufted deer once, when he was an intern for the park. It was just sitting under the thick canopy, and seemed to just want to laze around. That was before a hoard of Compsognathus showed up and began chasing the animal, which easily outran them as it headed deeper into the jungle. Later he had been able to get a job in the San Diego Zoo, and now he was here. As the website finally loaded he stared in disbelief, everyone had said Mt. Sibo was dormant for two hundred years, he had even thought it was extinct. Steven heard the company phone ring and put all of this aside before picking it up and saying: “Hello this is the San Diego zoo how may I help you?”. A familiar voice rang out from the other side of the phone: “Hey Steven, tell the others that the operation has been permitted for July 22nd.” Steven could only smile and say: “This is amazing news Gerry! How..” Gerry cut him off “I’m about to board my plane, I’ll explain the details when I get back, just get the team packing”. The phone rang for a moment before Steven put it down, wondering who even to tell. Animals * Nublar Tufted Deer * Nublar Giant Salamander The Nublar giant salamander (Andrias Nublarensis) is the smallest of the three species of giant salamander found in Asia. The species is on average length of 4 feet, but a size closer to the Japanese species are occasionally found. The species fossils have been found on Las Cinco Muertas, but were out competed in the rivers by the crocodiles, although these specimens were probably strays from Nublar. The species largest land prey were deer fawns, but even this was rare and they mostly hunt aquatic prey. Currently the species has a distribution on many islands around the area, but were most prominent on Nublar when they were discovered. The population didn't suffer much after Jurassic Park's destruction because no aquatic hunting species were brought to Nublar, but the population took a massive loss when Jurassic World fell. Baryonyx, Suchomimus, Spinosaurus, and many extinct species of aqautic predators (over 100 extinct species were in the Cretaceous Cruise) hunted and competed with the salamanders, and has been wiped out from the river, but is holding on mostly in small ponds the new fish predators couldn't reach. Compies, Microceratus, and young dinosaurs are now common prey for the species because of the more limited supply of fish. *"Nubladian Mockingbird" Jinx nublarensis The nublarian mockingbird is a species of wryneck erroneously named for its mocking ability. It has recently turned out to be a species that once existed across the western hemisphere, but died out during the late pleistocene, with only one population continuing to thrive on Isla Nublar. It is closely related to the Eurasian wryneck, explaining it’s similar appearance. They travel in flocks of up to 30 birds. It's diet is virtually anything it can get it's claws on from worms and fruit to dinosaur carcasses. But it prefers a plant based diet, like mangos and walnuts ( I know they probably don't exist on nublar, but maybe they were introduced?) As such, they have very strong beaks. Creator: https://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crypman8 *Death howler Aullador de la Muerte The Aullador de la Muerte is found only on the Las Cinco Muertas and is more commonly known to others as the death howler. This specie of sloth is incredibly bulky, so much that it's the only specie of sloth that lives mostly on the ground while only going to the trees in order to sleep and raise its young. *The death howler is a dark cocoa brown color and Spanish gold spots along its sides with two three inch claws and a five inch middle claw on each three digit hand; this two feet five inches tall creature is surprisingly aggressive and agile, able to stand on its hind legs with surprising ease to make itself a womping four feet seven inches tall.* Many people think they're related to the giant ground sloths but it has been recorded that they're closer to the pale-throated sloths and that it's only due to how they evolve to the island that they are mostly ground based. *The death howler has lived on the Las Cinco Muertas for the last fifty thousand years, brought by the original natives to become a source of food and entertainment. However, the original natives failed to understand the type of tree leaves these sloths required to eat weren't the same as the mainland and the natives died out soon due to infighting after discovering that the sloths had managed to escape. This is what led to the first adaption this specie of sloth developed in order to survive; an omnivorous diet that is supplemented by insects & arachnids, fish and small birds & bats. As most of their new food usually dwelt either on the ground, underground or in the river, the aullador de la muerte became slightly more land bound while still going into the trees for safety which forced the sloths to become faster in order to catch their prey or use ambush techniques as well as more aggressive to fend of predators. While it can briefly move on its hind legs, the death howler would fall onto its face after moving more than a few yards.* (Sorry but this entire portion is rather important to their history on the islands) Unlike with most sloths, the death howler are social animals that will often time form small groups of ten to twenty members for protection from large predators. As it is a powerful swimmer, the specie can be seen swimming in small lakes and rivers where only caimans and large constrictors hunting them. When Ingen bought the islands, these sloths were almost immediately pushed from being undisturbed to constantly fighting. After Hurricane Clarrissa swept over the islands and dinosaurs quickly became the norm, a thirteen percent of the population died by the hurricane and an additional ten percent died from various the carnivores before the specie's natural aggression and strong swimming abilities quickly kicked in and they fought back what could have slowly wiped them out.* This natural aggression has also caused another interesting trait to arise, they began to hunt larger prey due to smaller population of their previous prey items. The death howler's current position does not allow for them to act mostly undisturbed any longer. The sloth's tend to have to fight off both Ingen's Velociraptors and the now re-extinct Herrerasaurus whenever the two think it's a good idea to attack something with serrated claws, which can lead to both attackers and defenders receiving grievous wounds. Death howlers prey list has also changed to include compies and young dinosaurs, though the sloths seems to favor bats and young Pachycephalosaurus when they can bring one down. They are in turn, hunted by Carnotaurus, Ceratosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Herrerasaurus, Pteranodon, young Spinosaurus, young Tyrannosaur rex and Velociraptors. Creator: https://dracotitan.deviantart.com/ Category:Blog posts